


Cold Syrup

by Lunnashh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnashh/pseuds/Lunnashh
Summary: At times, Changmin's hyungs like to baby him because...he's the baby





	

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic crossposted from my lj @lunnash & the lj comm @hominyongwonhi  
> (My lj is pretty much dead rip)

 

In the morning, Junsu found the maknae in the state of buried within layers and layers of covers he wasn't sure which the head was and which the butt was. He heard a raspy snoring and for a second there he almost thought that it was their old vacuum cleaner. Junsu poked the bundle, but when it responded with an incoherent gurgle, he decided against it.

"What?" Jaejoong asked irately, still heavy with sleep, when Junsu came knocking on his room.

"I entrust you, the eldest, the honor of dealing with our dearest dongsaeng," Junsu smiled. He left to the kitchen with a mumbled 'I don't wanna die young.'

Jaejoong then almost regretted pulling the covers off of said dongsaeng when he received an utterly murderous scowl from a red-eyed and uncivilized Changmin. He flung the covers back and walked back to his room. He kicked Yunho awake.

"I entrust you, the leader, to deal with...with everything," Jaejoong left to make breakfast before Yunho could even crack open his left eye.

“G’luck, Yunho,” Yoochun slurred from somewhere beside him, still half-sleeping.

Yunho let out a grunt to acknowledge what Yoochun said. He scratched his mussed bed-hair as he made his way to the other bedroom. "Changmin," he called while approaching the bundled figure, "Is it your stomach? Or your throat?"

Changmin growled.

Yunho held in his chuckle. Looked pretty bad.

Changmin was a total health-freak. He never forgot his vitamins and he got to the point where he asked manager-hyung to 'take me to hospital too' when it was Yoochun who caught a flu. He said it was prevention from further investment of bacteria in his delicate body. Or the 'dumb-bacteria' if it was Junsu. Once, Yunho sneezed when they were cuddling on the couch and Changmin downright shoved him away until he fell flat on his face.

Ah, but it was okay. Changmin overreacting was (probably. hopefully) a form of love. Yunho did understand the saying ‘prevention is better than cure.’

So when Changmin got sick, badly, he turned grumpy. Like he was too pissed at his demise that he'd hate anything and anyone within ten miles of his reach. Like hating with all his guts could somehow make his sickness cower away. Like he deserved to be eternally healthy in change for taking care of four dumb hyungs. It was funny how Changmin was both unreasonable and miserable. They could always coax him out of bed with warm breakfast and by the time he was fed, his fiery hate would be reduced to mild annoyance.

Yunho had just ended his call to manager-hyung when Changmin shuffled out of his room, one of their worn blankets wrapped around his body. He took the younger's hand and sat him on the dining chair. "Wanna go to hospital?"

Changmin wrinkled his nose. He accepted a bowl of warm kimchi jjigae from Jaejoong with a croak.

"He's eating. At least he's not dying," Junsu quipped.

Changmin gave an unenthusiastic glare but his eyes were so droopy that he looked drunk instead of pissed. Junsu muttered a 'sorry' and patted his head. Changmin let him because the pain when he swallowed the food was more distracting. He only ate a quarter bowl of rice and jjigae before he gave up and pushed his bowl aside.

"He's barely eating. He's dying" Yoochun said over the rim of his glass.

"Oh, baby," Yunho sighed, "Want me to feed you?"

Changmin held up his chopsticks, "Want me to feed off your eyeballs?"

"Seconds, anyone?" Yunho smiled.

After breakfast, Jaejoong made sure the youngest took some medicine before shooing him to bed. Changmin complained that he wanted to watch some tv but the eldest always went strict at times like this.

"But there's this drama—"

"Go sleep."

"But I want to—"

"Don't you pout on me, young man."

"I hate you."

Jaejoong waved his hand.

Changmin huffed, kicking an invisible pebble on his way to his room.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

The thing was, Changmin would also act more spoiled than usual at times like these.

It would be a chance for the doting hyungs to baby him without concerns.

By half past ten, Changmin had had enough of sleep and decided to entertain himself in the living room. Junsu was playing a fighting game he just bought last week, eyebrows drawn in concentration. Changmin plopped down on the couch and toed Junsu's back.

"Thought you're sleeping," Junsu paused the game and raised his eyebrows at Changmin.

"I'm sick of sleeping."

"You are sick," Junsu pointed out, "you're not playing, 'kay? You'll spread germs everywhere."

"Play GTA, Su," Changmin grinned, "There's this mission—"

"Aw, c'mon, you know I can't play GTA," Junsu sucked at RPG games, so.

Changmin cackled, "You can. You just need to unleash the gangster side in you."

Junsu saved the progress of his game with a grumble before turning it off. He dug around in one cardboard box, where they stashed their CDs, and fished out the GTA one. Changmin watched with interest as Junsu inserted the CD and turned the console back on.

"Actually, you don't even have to do the missions," Changmin leant back on the couch, "I just wanna see you cope."

Junsu ended up doing random things anyway. He changed the main character's hairstyle to afro and made him only wear boxer and flip flops to the streets. He hijacked cars only to dump them in the middle of the road, blocking the traffic. Changmin told him the jetpack cheat and then Junsu used it climb buildings. He jumped off in the middle of a plane flight and had to swim back to land for 3 full minutes. He recruited some homies and took photos together. It was rather unfortunate that he ran over one patient when working in the ambulance.

Perhaps the respect bar would decrease a bit, or he'd get fined by the police more times than when he played alone, but Changmin didn't mind.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Yoochun was scribbling something down on his notebook when Changmin entered the studio and sat in front of the piano. The youngest started pressing on random keys, ignoring Yoochun's 'hey, trying to work here.'

"I'm in need of entertainment," Changmin tried playing Für Elise. Only the first two notes.

"Go look at the mirror," Yoochun rose to sit beside Changmin.

"I'm taking it as a compliment," Changmin scooted aside.

Yoochun gave a sideway glance when Changmin blew his nose, "So, Changmin-sshi, today I will teach you a true classic that has been taught for many generations in my family."

"And what would it be, Yoochun-sshi?" Changmin faked an astonished expression. He readied his right hand on the piano.

Yoochun placed his own right hand on Changmin's, arranging it so their hands were overlapped but he would still be able to maneuver them. He pressed his fingers down, so Changmin's would press on the keys, and played the few first keys. "Can you guess?"

Changmin gave a long 'hmmmmmm' before answering with a "Nope."

Sometimes Yoochun would have to use his left hand to shift Changmin's wrist in order to move between chords. It was awkward and sloppy, the notes straying more often than not, but as always Changmin was no less entertained, as he'd like to say. It was after Yoochun started singing the lyrics that Changmin snorted so hard it became a strings of violent coughs.

"Three Bears?" Changmin said incredulously, still recovering from his coughs.

“Father bear is chubby~” Yoochun sang in a gruff voice, then in a delicate voice, “Mother bear is slender~”

“Baby bear is very cuteee,” Changmin pouted his lips, nodding his head to the rhythm of the nursery rhyme, “But they don't fit under one roof~”

This time it was Yoochun who snorted, shaking with laughter as he continued, “Cause bears don’t live under a roof~”

“Stop, ugh, I gotta breathe,” Changmin clamped Yoochun's mouth and sucked in a deep breath.

They found another nursery rhyme to mess with, which was Finger Family.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Jaejoong caught Changmin staring longingly at one Häagen-Dasz box they had bought, now empty and resting in peace in the trash bin.

"It's almost gone anyway so Junsu finished it before you could sneak in," Jaejoong patted Changmin's back, not mentioning that he had joined Junsu also.

Changmin huffed as he sat on the dining chair, "Make me something sweet."

"And the magic word is?"

" _Now_ ," Changmin smiled.

"Thought so," Jaejoong rolled his eyes, "you're lucky you look so miserable right now."

There wasn’t anything fancy in the cupboards or refrigerator. There were milk, bread, eggs, and a box of raisins which Changmin had eaten some. Jaejoong decided to make a simple and warm dessert; bread pudding.

“Can I beat things?” Changmin eyed the ingredients on the counter.

“Is Yunho unavailable?” Jaejoong cracked an egg open, laughing at Changmin’s groan, “Kidding, kidding. Here, just don’t you dare cough on it.”

Changmin worked on making the batter while Jaejoong heated milk and butter. Jaejoong then took over to pour the milk into the dough, making Changmin prepare the breads. They poured the mixture on top of the breads and sprinkled some raisins before putting it in the oven. The 30 minutes wait was spent drinking lychee tea that Yoochun got from Yoohwan as a present. They talked (more like gossiped) about the elder neighbor next door, some recently-debuted idol groups, even their manager-hyung who looked like he had sprouted his first white hair.

Changmin was already holding a bowl and a spoon when the oven dinged. He even fanned it to make the bread pudding cool faster.

“How does it taste?” Jaejoong asked when Changmin took the first bite.

“Well, my taste bud is currently shitty now,” Changmin chewed noisily, “But I made it so it must be delicious.”

“True enough,” Jaejoong chuckled as he tasted the outcome of their effort, “Look at you, munching all happily.”

Changmin whined when Jaejoong pinched his ear, but he didn’t jerk his head away when the ear-pinching turned into hair-ruffle. He was feeling pretty good.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

"I kicked Junsu out."

Yunho blinked up from where he was lying on the couch, phone in one hand and tomorrow's schedule in the other. It wasn't that late, considering they were free all day, but they had schedule for tomorrow and should get all the rest they needed. Especially Changmin. "Go sleep, Minnie."

Changmin rounded the couch and sprawled half on top of Yunho, face pressed against Yunho's moobs.

"Changmin, I gotta check our schedule for—"

" _Beeeed_ ," Changmin whined. He kept squirming in Yunho's hold until the older yielded.

"Sheesh, you're such a big baby," Yunho turned his phone off and put everything away before tugging Changmin to bedroom.

When sick, Changmin liked to be cuddled to sleep because he said he needed the extra body heat. According to him, Junsu snored too loud, Yoochun was not a comfortable pillow, Jaejoong was too cold, and Yunho was his boyfriend so he should be the one responsible. He should be careful not to catch whatever illness it was from Changmin, though, and Yunho was glad he had always been the healthy kid with good immunity.

"So how's your day?" Yunho rubbed Changmin's back in circular motion. Came Changmin's muffled 'snotty,' before Yunho looked down at the wet patch in front of his shirt, "Oh. I can see that."

"Junsu played GTA and killed 50 pedestrians on his way to a restaurant. With a bike. Then Yoochun taught me to play Three Bears ballad version. And I made bread pudding with Jaejoong, which sadly my taste bud currently couldn't appreciate," Changmin recited his day, like a child would to his mother, although with less enthusiasm and more croak.

"And then the Yunho-bear cuddled you."

"Yeah. The big, squishy, nasty Yunho-bear."

" _I will suffocate you to dreamland!!_ " Yunho exclaimed in a cutesy voice and made his point across by hugging Changmin tighter.

He felt Changmin's shoulders shook gently with laughter. Though with a red and runny nose, his Changmin was always handsome.

"Good night, Changmin," Yunho pressed a soft kiss to Changmin's cheekbone.

Changmin put an arm around Yunho's waist and hummed, "G'night, Yunho."

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

_Junsu loved playing for Changmin when the latter couldn't play on his own, because then Changmin would be as spirited and lively as if he was playing himself._

_Yoochun loved playing piano with Changmin, because no matter how discordant, Changmin would always listen and his laughs were as melodious as the black and white notes._

_Jaejoong loved feeding Changmin with warm, delicious food he whipped up himself because full belly would surely brighten up Changmin's day even for just a little bit._

 

_Yunho loved wrapping his arms around Changmin and feeling his warmth as they drifted off to sleep._

 

_Because that was where he belonged_.

 

~*~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> First written: 16-07-2014  
> Finished: 11-01-2015


End file.
